liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Showa)
Personal Characteristics Name: '''Godzilla, Gojira, Gigantis, Monster Zero-One, Monster of Justice, King of the Monsters '''Origin: '''Godzilla (Godzilla Raids Again) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least 200 million years old '''Classification: '''Irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile '''Height: '''50 meters '''Weight: 20,000 metric tons Allies: '''Rodan, Mothra (GTTDM, DAM), Minilla, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Manda, Varan, Kumonga (DAM), Jet Jaguar, Zone Fighter, King Caesar '''Enemies: '''Anguirus (GRA), King Kong, Mothra (MvG, EHotD), King Ghidorah, Ebirah, Kamacuras, Kumonga (SoG), Gabara, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, Spyler, Wargilar, Zandora, Garoborg, Spider Uros, Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus Summary With the destruction of the menace Godzilla, Japan, if not the world, breathed a sigh of relief. Rebuilding the mangled remains of what was left in the leviathan's wake was soon set in motion. Businesses thrived once more, and life returned to normal. That is until a pilot embarked on a rescue mission to locate a missing pilot near a remote island. Upon discovering the stranded pilot, the Earth shook with a thundering roar. Looking back behind them, the pilots witnessed a spiny shelled, quadruped reptile in mortal combat with another demon, a creature that closely resembled the horrific devil that struck Japan like a typhoon just a year before: '''Godzilla. Another of the loathed species had survived its ancient sleep, and was now poised to threaten humankind once more. The men watched in terror as the titanic battle cast the duo into the sea. They could still see the war rage beneath the waves. Days passed before the two titans reached the mainland and resumed their battle. Osaka was transformed into a war zone, but in the end the mighty Godzilla prevailed. Tearing Anguirus' throat and bathing the carcass in a torrent of flames, the dorsal finned fiend returned to the sea. Reports were received that the new Godzilla had taken resort on a floating glacier. Taking advantage of the beast's location, the military shelled the icy walls with bombs and rockets, thereby causing an avalanche, burying the creature. Mentality Intelligence: Varies from film to film. Depicted as being a cunning, savage beast early on while gaining near-human intelligence towards the end of the series. Morality: Kind Neutral Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: '''Protect Japan from kaijus like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Gigan and Megalon '''Tastes: Unknown Powers and Stats Tier: C/4 Powers and Abilities: 'SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size, Regeneration (Rank H), Flight, Immortality (Type 2), Radiation Manipulation, Atomic Breath, Energy Projection, Magnetism Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Absorption, Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Mothra's poison dust does nothing to Godzilla beyond slightly annoying him) 'Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: City '(Can fight and defeat kaijus like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus, and is comparable to Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan and many other kaijus) 'Durability: City '(Survived an explosion on this level) 'Speed: Subsonic 'movement speed (Comparable to Hedorah), '''Supersonic '''flight speed, reactions and combat speed (Destroyed planes and jets in mid-flight, kept up with Mechagodzilla), 'higher 'attack speed 'Lifting Strength: MN '(Can lift and throw monsters like Ghidorah, Hedorah and Mechagodzilla, who weigh 30,000 metric tons, 48,000 metric tons and 40,000 metric tons) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters '''physically, '''several hundred meters '''with Atomic Ray '''Weaknesses: Reacts strongly to flares and bright lights in general (due to them reminding him of the flash of the nuclear bomb he was irradiated by), Low temperatures Note: This page only covers the Godzilla incarnation from the Showa era continuity, from 1955 (Beginning with Godzilla Raids Again) to 1975 (Ending with Terror of Mechagodzilla). Category:Tier C/4 Category:Godzilla Category:Characters Category:Kaijus Category:Monsters Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals